wolfpack_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
LobosJR's Wolfpack RPG Wikia
Welcome to the LobosJR Wolfpack RPG Wikia Hello! Welcome to the official wiki page of LobosJR's Wolfpack RPG; a Twitch chat, text-based game, that's completely free! The Basics: Creation, Wolfcoins, and XP The Wolfpack RPG is a text-based game programmed by LobosJr, with dungeon and item text written by Foxhound__. It is played entirely through twitch chat, with players using wolfcoins and XP to make their character stronger, and traverse dungeons with fellow chat participants. The game is played entirely through whispers to Lobotjr, Lobos' channel bot. Lobotjr will usually take a few minutes so give you your stats (due to a lot of traffic in twitch chat), so be patient and wait for them to show up (no need for spam). The amount of XP and coins you gain will depend on a these conditions: -If Lobos is online and you're connected to his twitch chat, you gain XP at a rate of 2 XP/6 coins (or double of each one if you're subscribed to his twitch channel) and you gain them each 30 min of being in twitch chat. - Lobos will occassionally activate double XP/coins days as part of the Wolfpack RPG so you could get double the XP/coins you get as a follower/subscriber. He usually post on his Twitter account when he is going to activate it. Classes and Leveling Classes are chosen when you become level 3, at which time lobotjr will whisper you asking you to select a class. The available classes are as follows: Warrior (C1), Mage (C2), Rogue (C3), Ranger (C4), and Cleric (C5). More information about classes can be found here. Levels are obtained by being in Lobos' chat or completing dungeons and raids, thus gaining XP. Detailed info about leveling, including exact XP needed for each level, up to level 20, can be found here. Lobot commands in chat The Wolfpack RPG uses Lobos' channel bot, Lobotjr, to create parties for dungeons, guide players through each dungeon and raid, and allow players to check their own stats, or other players' stats. All of this is done entirely through the Twitch whisper system. Whispers are a fairly new Twitch feature that allows users to private message each other, and is done by typing " /w ", for example " /w lobotjr stats" will return your current Wolfcoin amount, level, class, XP, and amount of XP until you reach the next level. All commands can be found here, and will be updated regularly by Lobos as he adds new commands and features to the RPG. These commands will be available in any Twitch channel you go to, as long as lobotjr is on. Dungeons and Raids Dungeons and Raids are where the real fun is at, traversing various landscapes, all the while collecting Wolfcoins, XP, and items with your Twitch pals. There is a level range for each dungeon, and each dungeon has a number ID that you whisper to lobotjr, once you make and fill up a party. The current dungeon list can be found here , and it will be periodically updated as Lobos adds more dungeons and raids. Death In the event that a dungeon fails, a player has the chance of death. Players that died will lose XP and Wolfcoins and potentially items. The amount of XP and coins lost will be determined by player's level. Clerics have a 10% base bonus chance to prevent death to party members. Demotion can happen when a player dies, this will happen if the player loses XP below the required XP for their level, for example: player A at level 5 has 550 XP. Player A died in the Polar Fortress and lost 10 XP, player A will de-level to level 4. Items: Weapons, Catalysts, and Armor! There are currently only six known items! Items carry a rarity associated, so far all we have seen is Uncommon. Word of Lobos indicates items will have a combined stat benefit of 15%. Weapons: Uncommon Quarterstaff (mage) +5% Success Rate, +5% Item Find - Found in Jungle of Shadows Armors: Uncommon Rogue's Jerkin: +5% XP, +10% Wolfcoin bonus - Found in Thunder Mountain dungeon Uncommon Mage's Robe: +5% XP +5% Wolfcoin +5% Item find - Found in Thunder Mountain dungeon Uncommon Warrior's Plate: +5% Success Rate, +5% Wolfcoin Bonus, +5% XP - Found in Thunder Mountain dungeon Uncommon Cleric's Mail: +5% Wolfcoin Bonus, +5% XP, +5% Prevent Death - Found in Thunder Mountain dungeon Uncommon Ranger's Doublet +10% XP bonus, +5% Wolfcoin bonus +5% Item find - Found in Thunder Mountain dungeon References Summary by Lan5432- https://docs.google.com/document/d/1O9jiTVM1gtFAL0cTolUT3pVDNa9sP2gcH5rcGDm23CA/edit# LobosJr's intro to Wolfpack RPG- https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pKOhaSrY-Svg7vTykmoLPnvhfHim_pALMBkE216XV8Q/edit Class data- https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1viw1ryle08K3b_sStnhyaqodv-fYHEYQU27yrXcJS9Q/edit#gid=0 Command list- https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1tSFuGwdTNScqBCwjdgWF5sc7i-SC0oj6zTPvXMYk0WM/edit#gid=0 LobosJr's channel- twitch.tv/lobosjr Find Bugs in the RPG? Typos? Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by eXPloring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse